Fluoropolymers are excellent in heat resistance, chemical resistance, weathering resistance, surface characteristics (low frictional characteristics etc.) and electrical insulating properties thereof and, therefore, have so far been in various fields of application.
On the other hand, fluoropolymers are generally insufficient in mechanical strength and dimensional stability and are expensive from the cost viewpoint.
Therefore, various investigations have been made concerning adhesion or lamination between a fluoropolymer and other organic materials or adhesion or lamination between a fluoropolymer and an inorganic material in order to make the best use of the advantageous features of fluoropolymers and minimize the drawbacks thereof.
As regards fluoropolymer laminates, laminated structures comprising a functional group-containing fluoropolymer and a fluorine-free thermoplastic resin, for example a polyamide resin or a modified polyolefin resin, have been proposed (cf. e.g. Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 98/55557).
However, there are problems; for example, when such a polyamide resin or modified polyolefin resin, which is expensive, is used as a main constituent in the laminated structure, a cost of the laminated molded article as a whole rises and, when a modified polyolefin resin, which generally contains reactive functional groups, is used as the outermost layer, the environment resistance of the laminated molded article decreases.